


Land of the Free and the Home of the Slave.

by jezebel



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cuddling and Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legends of a King and his courtiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In legend there are Kings that were evil who are vanquished by knights of pure heart, and there are knights that are evil that are vanquished by men of true strength but rarely are there tales of men who have both true strength and a pure heart who also rule their empires. There is one such man in the legends lost through our centuries that was a King with such power and strength, who had courage and wisdom that surpassed his youth and told more about him than any portrait ever could. It is this man and his courtiers that I shall write of in these tales. This is the first time that these legends appear as more than tales told of what it is to be a true King.


	2. - Free Lance?

James Lance Bass stood silently in the corner of the courtyard and waited on the cart along with the other 'goods and chattell' that had been sent as a gift to his new master. He knew why he was here, it didn't matter that he was shy or that his faith did not allow for this type of servitude, he had been born into service and there he would remain for the rest of his natural life and due to his looks he would serve out that time as a whore. He shuddered at the thought, his previous master had not been a kind one and the recent bruises on his back reminded him of their last encounter, his master, Lord of Mississippi had never used him for anything other than beating but had taken much joy in telling him that his new master would no doubt use him thoroughly. Now he had to wait to see what was to become of him and how he would be used in the courts of Orlando.

Rumours of a malicious and austere ruler in the Kingdom of Florida spread through the slave ranks as they had travelled and now that they had arrived at their final destination there was a sense of foreboding.

"Move it slaves. We have another two transits to unload with more worthy goods than you." The man in charge said as he unloaded the carts. He was a large man, built as if he were a soldier not a slave and he carried a heavy whip that the slave did not like the look of as he followed the rest of the line out he wondered what was to become of him and tried to hide his face by looking down at the ground. Maybe if they did not notice him they would not send him to the brothels and he would join the others in the fields.

"Wait!" Called a voice as the slaves continued to file out of the crowded cart and onto the hard cobbles of the courtyard. Lance froze as he heard the voice and wondered what a man with such a foreign accent was doing in this strange land, maybe he would not be the only one that had travelled such a long way to come here. Lance risked looking up to see the other man and noticed that he had dark hair and eyes and looked so different from all those that he had ever met. "There is one that is special among them." The dark man said, Lance could not help but look up at the other slaves to try and see who it was he spoke of.

"I am sorry Master Joseph." The man with the whip began. "You know the rules sir. Slaves are not to be left with you."

"It is not for me you impudent wretch. Do not forget yourself. I am still your master." Lance wondered if this was the King that he had heard so many harsh stories about, the big man certainly seemed to have a violent temper. "The King grows weary and I believe that one among them may amuse him."

"Of Course Master." The man with the whip said, slightly taken aback at the chastisement but hiding it well. "Which of them do you wish to take to his majesty?"

"The albino." Joseph told him and the man with the whip approached Lance quickly and pulled him out of the line, not worried when the slave winced at the pulling of his already bruised and damaged limbs. Lance felt the man's hot breathe on his face as he whispered to him.

"If the King doesn't want you I'll be sure to have you brought to the barracks." The man said before pushing him toward Joseph, Lance stumbled and fell to his knees only to find strong arms under his arms and pulling him up.

"You have no reason to bow to me." Joseph told him in a hushed tone. "I am not your master, as he is not mine. Come, we must prepare you for his highness." Lance felt a strong sense of fear wash over him as he knew that with those words his fate was sealed, he was born as a slave and would die as one but worse than that was the fact that he would live his life as not only a slave but as a whore.

\-------------------------

Lance was weary from his travels but was too scared not to follow the bigger man as he followed him through the cobble stoned yard and into the cool stone rooms at the back of the palace. He knew that they were entering slave quarters from the shabby looking state of the rooms, if these had been palatial apartments there would be hangings on the wall and furnishings would line much wider corridors. Lance may be a slave but he was not stupid, it was just that no one credited a slave with any knowledge.

"You are very quiet, have you no questions?" Joseph asked him as he turned, surprised to see that the younger man was walking slowly and not looking at the surroundings very much. He seemed almost resigned to almost any fate that they dared to throw at him.

"My master did not permit me to question him my lord." Lance said, careful to remember that while this man was not his master he still demanded respect, he had done so with the overseer in the square. His humble answer was met with a laugh.

"What's your name?" Joseph asked him, Lance shook.

"James Lance Bass, my previous master called me James." He said, he had loathed the way that the man could turn even his name into a derogatory remark, it had been his father's name and he had liked it until the other man had sullied it with overture and innuendo.

"But I bet your friends call you Lance." Joseph said, Lance looked down at his feet, Joseph felt his heart almost break as he realised that such a cruel master probably did not allow bonds such as friendship to grow. "Perhaps we shall call you Lance then."

"Sir...I..." Lance began, he looked up and there were tears in his eyes. Joseph smiled, he had made a good choice of slave for the master. King Joshua had a weak spot for those that had been trodden on by life, he felt some kinship with them. "Thank you." Lance said softly, hoping that it would not earn him the punishment that he was sure was coming. If the King was as he had been described then he would need all of the friends that he could get.

"You have a question?" Joseph asked, Lance looked at him directly and then opened his mouth.

"What am I to be?" He asked. Joseph smiled.

"Whatever his highness asks of you." Joseph said with a small smile, trying to lessen the impact of his words. Lance nodded and then moved forward, the conversation was over and he wanted to meet his fate while he could still stand. Joseph allowed the silence and hoped that Joshua would bring more out of the boy than he had been able to, or at least that the King would love him as he deserved.

\---------------------

Joshua sat in his study staring at the latest figures of tithes and taxes, he was one of the richest rulers in the Kingdoms of the Americas and his hard work was renowned but lately the business as usual mask that he hid behind was slipping and he had begun to wonder if his life would ever be more than the chores of duty and obligation. There had been a time when there was more in his life, when Bobbie had been alive and he had been in love as much as a man ever could be he had taken time out to enjoy life, now he had a son that was brought up by a nursemaid and his wife was gone. She had given him the heir required of her but died in the process and he was left to face the rest of his life alone. Joshua was so lost in thought that he almost missed the knock when it came.

"Enter." He called as the pounding fist continued, no doubt they were announcing yet another gift from some Lord or other that wished to gain his favour, it was amazing what people would do when they heard that he was willing to invest in other realms, he certainly had too much money for just his own lands and those that he had conquered in Georgia and Alabama. The problem was that he also had impressive armies and that meant that often people were scared, stories had arisen that he was a harsh man and a wicked one when really he only wanted to rule with truth and fairness.

"My Lord." Joseph said with a flourish as he entered, Joshua stared at him his eyes glazing over. Sometimes he wondered why it was that he put up with this man, it was not as if Joseph was his responsibility.

"What is it Joseph?" He asked with a sigh, ever since his bride had died the man had been trying to find some new way of tormenting him and Joshua was seriously considering banishing the man just so that he could get a moment's peace.

"The new shipment came in this morning, a gift from Lord Jackson from Mississippi." Joseph said. "I thought that you may wish to view some of the merchandise first hand."

Joshua smiled as he thought over exactly why it was that this man was sending him gifts. In the neighbouring states there was always talk of Joshua's need for more land and that he was trying to unite the Kingdoms under his rule, sending him gifts was one way they thought that they could influence him. It rarely worked but it meant that his kingdom was rich with the best of everything.

"Joseph, I tire of this. I am not interested in whatever trinket it is that Marcus sent over. Frankly I bore with your constant irritations too." Joshua said, his voice bordering on anger. Lance chose that moment to walk in behind Joseph, he had been straggling behind and was not aware that he was not supposed to have entered the chamber without Joshua's express permission.

"Lance..." Joseph said warningly, knowing that he ought to have spoken to him before.

"No, let the man enter." Joshua said, suddenly paying attention. He was intrigued by the blonde man that had half stumbled in to his room. Lance seemed to have less formal training and he was definitely not one of the spoiled slaves that was usually sent to him as a gift, it was almost as if Lance was not trained for court at all and that interested Joshua. "Come closer, what is your name?"

"I am James Lance Bass, my last master called me James." Lance said, he looked at the surroundings and heard a gentle cough from Joseph and a look of abject horror crossed Lance's face before he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry your highness, I didn't know..." He began as the fear crept into his voice, Joseph expected wrath but instead Joshua knelt next to Lance and stroked his back gently telling him that it was okay and that he would not be punished. As soon as the hand touched him Lance flinched and Joshua sat up.

"Joseph, shut the door." He said, not liking the tone in the King's voice Joseph did just that and knew instinctively that he was to stay too. "Lance, I want you to stand and remove your tunic." Joshua told him, Lance knew that this was it, this was the time when he would begin his life as a whore. Not wanting to incur the wrath of his new master anymore than he may have already he lifted off his tunic which left him utterly naked, as a slave he was not allowed to wear britches or short pants as other men in court did.

Joshua gasped as he saw the welts and bruises that littered the younger man's back. Lance did not look much more than nineteen, only a few months as a slave and he looked more scarred than a lot of the older soldiers in Joshua's army, most of them were superficial but they spoke of untold torment and torture at the hands of a cruel master. Lance trembled a little from fear and a little from the coolness of the air against his skin, he knew that he must look a state it had been days since he had bathed and his body was stuck with dry blood, dirt from the road and sweat from his exertion in the long trek from Mississippi. Maybe his new master would not want him and he would be sent out to the fields, although judging by the look in the King's eyes that was not going to happen.

"Who did this?" Joshua asked as he reached out a hand and gently touched an area of skin that was not bruised. Lance shifted slightly but knew enough not to run from his master's touch.

"Sire, It...It was my Master, Lord Jackson. I made him angry by disobeying his orders. I needed to be punished." Lance said. Josh knew that it was the words that he had been trained to say, he had heard them a number of times before and this was not new, what was knew was to hear Lance almost defending his master, he truly believed that it was his fault. Lance's insecurity and timidity was endearing but also troubled Joshua.

"No one deserves this." Joshua said as he picked up the discarded tunic and handed it back to Lance. "You may dress." He said. "I am sorry to cause you embarrassment, next time you are not so clothed we will be alone." He said, trying not to make the words sound too suggestive. "Joseph, take Lance out and have his wounds seen to and make sure that he is fed and clothed then bring him back to my chambers." He said.

"Yes My Liege." Joseph said as he showed Lance out of the door before moving to follow him.

"Oh and Joseph." He said. "If you interrupt me again with something this trivial I will see to it that you are punished." Joseph nodded solemnly and then shut the door after them.

Joshua smiled. Maybe now that he had accepted what it was that Joseph was trying to do the other man would stop, he felt something for Lance and even if it was only a passing attraction he wanted to help the young slave. There had been a pain in the boy's eyes that should not be there and he wanted to get rid of it and help him. There was also the fact that the haunted green eyes reminded him of his beloved. Maybe this would not be so bad after all.

\----------------

Lance had been amazed by the small tour that Joseph had given him and the tales he had been told, Joseph did not mention what his job was nor did Lance ask but Joseph told him a little of the history of the man that he was to serve. King Joshua had started his reign at the young age of 14, being married when he was 16 and a father at 17 his wife had died a year ago and now he was mourning her. Lance was to be the King's first 'guest' since his wife's passing. Lance was taken to a room that reminded him of the bathhouse that his previous master infrequently used, the difference was that this one was private and not one visited by several members of the public as he had seen Lord Jackson use. Joseph spoke in hushed tones to the large man that stood to one side and then he had indicated for Lance to go over.

Over the next hour Lance felt as if he were the King as he was washed, massaged and after a little protest shaved until he felt cleaner than he had in a long while. Joseph had used a balm on his bruises that took away the pain and the few welts that he had were cleaned and covered. When he was finally ready he stood in a tunic longer than the one that he had worn and wore shorts under it, both were of the softest cotton and he was surprised that he was handed sandals too. After he was dressed and clean he looked to Joseph apprehensively wondering what his fate was to be.

"It's okay." Joseph said as they approached the chambers, coming back up the same corridor that they had gone down. "Joshua is a fair master, he will not punish you unless it is necessary."

"I fear it will be necessary often." Lance said. "Master Jackson said I was spawned from the devil himself."

Joseph shook his head at the words. It seemed as if Lance was a lot more vulnerable than he had first thought and he wondered if he had made the right choice. As they were announced in the chambers by the King's royal bodyguard he knew that this could backfire just as easily as succeed and he hoped that it was not something that he would regret. He really did need to think before he acted.

"That will be all Joseph." Joshua said as the man lingered longer than was required and Lance hesitated by his side. "You may retire for the night, Lance will keep me entertained."

Lance looked across to where the King lounged on a day bed that could easily sit three people and was not surprised when he motioned for him to join him. Hearing the click that meant that Joseph was gone and he was alone in here with his master he stepped forward, reaching as he moved for the hem of his tunic, his hands were met by Joshua's as he neared the bed.

"Not yet." Joshua said, his own voice tinged with a sense of trepidation. "Let's talk first." Lance let out the breath he had been holding and agreed, laying tentatively on the edge of the day bed. Joshua began to tell him some of what Joseph had mentioned, about losing his wife and about being alone for so long, Lance was surprised that his master was letting him in on all of it until he heard the words.

"I am not looking to replace the Queen. Bobbie was my life, but Joseph is right. It is time that I began to be more than the absent monarch that the people of my lands are used to. I have not had anyone close for a while and I have not been out in longer. I want you to be the person that helps me find myself again." He said. "I want you to be my companion."

Lance didn't know if he was supposed to answer but when he felt a hand on his own he held it and then allowed himself to be pulled closer. When he got into Joshua's arms he could feel his eyes were wet with tears as he knew that he was not going to end up a whore, the question was what would be expected of him and how would he as a mere slave help the King?

\------------------

The next few days flew by as Joshua began to enjoy life with a new passion, Joseph saw the change in his King and was glad, Lance did not notice but he was too busy enjoying the attention that was being lavished on him. There was measurements for new clothes, those made from only the finest materials and in the nicest colours and Joshua made it clear to others that Lance was to be treated as more than a slave. He was allowed certain freedoms that other slaves were not and Joshua had made it clear to him that there was a level of responsibility with his position which others would expect from him.

"Lance, you are to be the companion of one of the most powerful leaders in the country, people will expect certain things of you and in return you can expect certain responsibilities and freedoms that other slaves do not have. For example, freedom to move around the castle as Joseph has and a chance for an education. I would like it if you decided to learn a new skill or two so that you might be a more rounded companion."

Lance had gasped at that, his parents had taught him some rudimentary education and he had hidden for a long time the fact that he could read or write as it would have meant certain death as a slave who had no right to an education, maybe now he could finally tell the truth.

"I read and write well." Lance admitted hesitantly. "I was taught as a child but it has been a while. I learn quickly."

"Well then your education should be of court and of what it is to be a gentleman." Joshua said. "It will be expected that you know how to behave in court when you stand at my side as both friend and servant. Perhaps training with a sword too, although I am not sure that the courtiers will be happy if I arm a slave."

"I can fight." Lance said with a blush. "I was trained for the trials as a child too." Joshua's gaze widened as he realised what Lance was saying, this innocent had been trained so that he could fight as a gladiator, a sport that was outlawed in the three provinces of his own kingdom. This meant that the slave knew how to handle a sword too. So it was only the pomp and circumstance of court that he needed to learn, still that would take a while.

"You will be presented to court next month." Joshua said. "We will make sure that you are ready." He said and then he had left Lance with an ageing tutor. The old man had begun to speak of greetings and ceremony and Lance had wondered if this was all it meant to be a companion. Surely there was more to it than ceremonies and appearances for the sake of the court.

\-----------------

The build up to the big day was tense, Lance was measured for new robes, those that would befit the companion of the King and spent a lot of time with both his tutor and Joseph preparing for his inauguration into the inner circle of high society. He knew how to shake hands with royalty and lords, he knew the greetings of different states and the correct responses and he knew more than he ever wanted to about polite topics of conversation and what he was to say. Lance was a bag of nerves by the time the night of the ball that was to be held in Joshua's honour where he was to be presented to the royal court. If it had not been for his expected presence with Joshua he would have feigned illness, but this was all the King had spoken of for weeks and he knew that his master was looking forward to it. After all his highness had done for him surely Lance could make one sacrifice.

There was first a long procession of people to greet, hands to shake and ladies to flatter. Lance found the third to be the most arduous. Although he had often admired the servant girls of the palace he had been raised to know that his place was in the bed of his Master and not with some girl, not unless his owner saw fit to breed him. It appeared as if all manner of Royalty had come out to greet him and while he knew that they were really there to see if it was true that King Joshua had taken a lover he felt like a side show spectacle by the time all others had passed and had their fill of gawking at this man that the King had accepted into his bed.

Lance found himself the guest of honour, sitting on the right hand side of the King at the highest table. There was entertainment and revelry and Lance felt as if he ought to be enjoying himself more than he was; he was so busy trying to take it all in and remember all that he had learned of court that he almost missed Joshua leaning over and kissing him. They had done very little together but Joshua was always extremely affectionate but it was always in private. This was the first public display of any such affections.

"They expect us to be involved." Joshua said as he reached down and pulled Lance closer to him for a second kiss. "A few kisses and they will know how important you are to me."

Lance was shocked, this was the first time that Joshua had spoken of feelings, at least those toward him. Lance leaned a little closer to the King and allowed himself to be kissed, enjoying the sensation of any lips on his. When Joshua pulled away he realised that a lot of those around him had stopped their conversation to watch, or merely gaze in surprise. It was apparent that some people did not believe he had taken a slave as his companion, it was perfectly legal, normal in fact to have a slave as a companion or bed warmer but he had always sworn only to love his wife. Now he felt not the same level of love but a slight burning of affection in his stomach and he wondered if that would be enough for Lance.

"My Lord. People are staring." Lance whispered to him with mortification, Josh knew that they were not bothered by his sexuality but that it was something Lance had problems with. His response was a gentle laugh as he ruffled Lance's spiked hair. Placing a gentle kiss on his companion's cheek Josh turned to the crowds and stared at one of the musicians who immediately began to play a jaunty piece, a few of the courtiers and some of the other royals got up to dance. Joshua reached out his hand and Lance took it and the two sat in silence as they watched the people dancing.

A few songs went by, some more people joined them on the floor and others sat down when they were tired. Lance knew that he and the King were expected to stay in their seats of which he was glad, he was never much of a dancer and it was one of the few things that his education had not covered.

Halfway through the fifth song Lance observed a man entering the room, he was not as well dressed as the other courtiers and was wearing riding boots still coated in the light dust from the road. The crowd parted as he strode in and Lance wondered who this man was. The most worrying thing was that he noticed that the man carried a sword in front of the King, not only that but it was visible. Lance knew a little of the laws of court and to enter another man's castle visibly armed was an offence punishable by death, even in Joshua's lands where other barbaric laws were ignored it would be upheld because above all else protecting the King was paramount.

"My Lord." The man greeted as he stood at the table, another violation all courtesans, servants, slaves and even minor courtiers were to bow in the King's presence, this man met his eye and did not flinch, even when there were a few gasps at his appearance and attitude. Joshua watched the crowd and wondered why it was that they still reacted this way, they knew full well what was going on and that this man in particular had complete freedom in his lands.

"Take a seat Old Man." Joshua said as he indicated the seat at his left, the side normally reserved for a wife, as the stranger took his seat Lance noticed Joseph coming through the crowds, he bowed gently to Joshua and then went to the other man, kneeling at his feet. This caused a small commotion and even the band stopped playing. Joshua laughed a little and then made a dismissing motion with his hand.

"Continue." He said with a slight flourish of the same hand. He then leaned in to Lance who seemed a little confused by the whole occurrence. He was about to speak when a louder voice interrupted.

"So it is true. I was up in Ole' Miss when I heard. Had to come back to see if it was true." Lance flinched at the familial name of the province which had once been his home. "So boy, what is your name."

"Lance, this is Lord Christopher." Joshua said, sitting back so that his friend and companion could greet each other. "Chris, this is my companion Lance Bass." Lance looked up to see the man that looked a little older than Joshua but just as handsome, he was sure that he knew the names of most of the Aristocracy in Mississippi and he did not remember a Lord Chris. He had learned a lot of the names of those within Joshua's realms too and again there was no Lord Christopher in their ranks.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Christopher, Sir." Lance said as he averted his eyes as a show of respect. This was met with a chuckle from his lordship and a wry smile from the King.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too Lance. There is no need for the 'Lord' though, or the 'Sir'. I'm no more a Lord than you are, it's just a piece of paper." Chris said. Lance did not understand but he was not about to ask, questioning was impertinent and that was something he would never be accused of again, he would just wait for it to be explained to him.

After a few more dances, or rather watching a few more, Joshua made excuses and left, gesturing that Lance follow. Much to his surprise and obviously that of some of the court Joshua held Lance's hand as they left, a sign that they were more lovers than Master and Slave. Once they were back in Joshua's chambers Lance helped his Master undress and then turned to leave. He felt a hand on his shoulder stilling him.

"Stay." Joshua said, his voice more a request than an order. Lance turned and saw the strained look on the King's face and took off his own tunic. The pair lay together, wearing only their shorts and talking softly until they fell into a deep sleep.

\--------------------

Lance slept well and woke up alone in the vast bed, surrounded by the plush pillows of silk and satin that were befitting of a King. He panicked a little as he wondered what it was that he was doing there alone. He was supposed to accompany Joshua when he went to the bath house and be at his side, it was obvious that the King had gone and left him and he was sure that this meant he had displeased his highness.

Lance stood and pulled on the clean tunic that had been laid out for him and went out to the main rooms, he just hoped that the King was there and that the punishment for his lack of obedience was not too harsh.

"I'm sorry I overslept, my liege." Lance said as he entered the room, Joshua was not alone and for the first time Lance was glad that he had remembered to use the official title, he was allowed to call the monarch by his given name in private but there was someone else with him today and he did not wish to anger his Master more than he most likely had already.

"It's okay Lansten, don't worry so much." Christopher said, using the nickname that no one had used before, in truth Lance quite liked it. "Josh and I were just talking about some business, I was the one that woke him so early, I forgot that he had a reason to stay in bed a little longer these days."

A blush spread across Lance's cheeks as the words were spoken which brought a hearty chuckle from Lord Christopher. He was sure that there was very little sexual contact between the two but it was something that he had not known for certain until he had seen the companion's cheeks redden. Joshua smiled kindly to Lance and indicated that the slave take the seat next to him, they were in private after all and he was not one that stood on ceremony.

"Lance, you are welcome to sleep in as long as you like." Joshua explained, "Unless there is some task that you have to deal with." Lance's eyes widened as he wondered what task his master meant until he remembered that he had classes and such matters, surely that was all the King had meant.

"So, we were just talking about what we were going to do about Marcus." Chris said, as he wanted to get back to business, Joshua's full attention had been drawn away from the map by his companion but Chris wanted to get it done as soon as possible as he had his own companion waiting in his chambers for him.

Joshua turned his attention back to the plans and Chris had to give Lance credit, the lessons were obviously paying off because it took a skilled eye to see that the slave was tense at the mention of his former master. Chris wondered if Lance knew why it was that Joshua was thinking of fighting what could be a lengthy and expensive war. Joshua was not really capable of loving Lance, not when his heart still belonged to a long dead woman, but he could make up for the appalling conditions that Lance and no doubt countless other slaves had been kept in. That was what he planned to do and he was going to do it with the full strength of his armies.

\-------------------


	3. Settling in, Moving on.

The next few weeks Lance found that he was always alone, he had taken to sleeping in the King's chambers after the banquet as it was expected of him but Joshua was hardly ever there to notice. Lance found that Joseph reappeared after a few days and together they would explore the castle, Joseph explained some of the finer details of activities going on around the castle and the pair became good friends.

Lance also began to discover the other 'tasks' that the King expected of him. Joseph introduced him to other men that were lesser generals, landed gentry of no great importance and servants of the castle and Lance was beginning to realise that they often looked to him for advice or permission. He undertook the task with the honour he was sure would befit the position and the men were glad of his help, with his guidance crops increased and there was less dissent amongst the slaves. Many of them could see why the King had chosen this gentle but intelligent man as his companion and many could also see the aesthetic reasons for it too.

It was almost two weeks since he had seen Joshua for anything other than sleep and Lance was wondering if his lordship was going off of him, Joseph was scarce that night as he explained that he had work to do (although he was not forthcoming with information over what the work was) and so Lance returned to the chambers expecting to eat yet another meal alone. He was surprised therefore to find Joshua already seated and waiting for him.

"My Apologies my liege, I did not know that you were going to be here tonight." Lance said as he looked despairingly at the drab day clothes he wore, he had some much livelier tunics and he was sure that one of those would have pleased the King more than the rags that he wore.

"It's okay Lance, I am the one that ought to be apologising for neglecting you so, I thought that we could eat together and then get an early night." Josh said, the overtone of what he meant clear in his voice.

He had missed his slave, not only the cuteness of his face but the constant companionship of having him at his side and the warmth of the man in his bed. Christopher was his oldest friend but Lance was the one that understood the pain that he felt at the depths of his soul and it was that kind of bond that he had so craved. Chris was his man at arms but Lance was his companion, the two purposes did not mix and were not interchangable.

"My Lord." Lance said with a gentle bow, Josh pulled Lance to him and held him close, knowing that he would not be able to make love to him but that he could hold him all the same. He did love his companion, with more than a deep respect or a friendship but his heart had never really healed after his ladylove died and he was not able to reacquiant himself with those feelings with Lance.

"Let's eat." Josh said as he let go of his companion and allowed him to sit, he was troubled by the growing frustration he felt at not being able to express his feelings. Maybe he ought to let Lance go free, surely that would be the better thing to do.

\----------------

Lance was more than happy at the fact that his Master seemed more attentive, Josh was around more after their meal and had spent some time talking with him about what had been happening around the castle. The king was pleased that his companion had undertaken some of the more rudimentary tasks that had bored him as a ruler and was dealing well with the pressures of court. There were gifts too as Josh became more devoted to his companion. There were books that Lance had not read, choice selections of sweets and delicacies to choose from and all manner of things that would spoil a less humble man. Lance did not know what he had done to please his master nor did he know that the gifts were more to assuage his Master's guilt but he was content to live as he had without pain or hardship.

Life in the palace was good and continued for several weeks with little upheaval, the courtiers were content with how things were and were getting used to having a second person to take orders from again. King Joshua was making more appearances than he had and had reinstated the public dinners that had once been so popular. Lance was readily accepted at his side and he too began to have a regular schedule of meetings and audiences so that people could come to him for the guidance they would expect from a man of court. Despite his origins as a slave he was readily accepted into the Kingdom as both the King's companion and his confidant; this meant that suddenly his opinions mattered and he was allowed to use the education that he had been forced to deny for such a long time.

Lord Christopher had disappeared off again on some new mission for the King, there had been whispers of it around the castle for a number of days after his departure but no one had spoken with Lance directly on the matter so he did not know where the other man was. Joseph was again there to help him take on the burden of his jobs and for a time things continued to remain the same, it was a life that Lance enjoyed and he had nothing to worry about.

It was only when Lord Christopher returned that the problems began. It was not an immediate problem, Lance was used to the King's worse moods and this had started out in the same way but when it had been a week with no reprieve from his Master's sorrow and grief he began to worry, not for himself but for the man he had come to know as more than his friend. Lance was sure that it was not his place to discuss it but he found himself outside Lord Christopher's quarters late one night after the drunken King had gone to sleep despite his best efforts to remain awake for just a few more hours.

Lance knocked twice on the large Oak doors, having already sent the extra guards away for the privacy that this conversation required. He waited patiently and was about to leave when the door opened widely and Lord Christopher came out, dressed in his tunic and full court regalia.

"Oh, it's you." He said, almost relieved. "Well then, I suppose you had better come in." He said as he checked the corridor, as if checking that Lance had not been followed.

Lance went in meekly, flinching as he heard the loud door slam behind Christopher. He wondered what price his concern would cost if he was caught in another man's room after curfew. Joshua did not like it but it made sense that all slaves slept at certain times, so they were confined to quarters between 11 and 6, this was definitely after that time. Christopher motioned for Lance to sit down as he lit he lantern in the main room and then took a seat himself.

"So, what brings you to my quarters this late at night?" Christopher asked carefully. "You do know that being caught out after curfew is a whipping offence, even in Joshua's Kingdom."

Lance looked at the floor and swallowed as he took in the words, but he had come here for a reason and he needed to get it done with, damn the consequences. He had taken a whipping before for much less and at least this may have some benefits to the King.

"I am worried for my Master, my lord." Lance said, hoping that the respect would win his Lordship over. "He is drinking heavily and sleeps all day." Lance said. "He does not appear his usual self either."

"It's not your fault Lansten." Chris said with a sigh as he thought over what the slave had told him and what he knew of Joshua's past. "And it's not something that can be helped."

"What vexes him?" Lance asked.

"It's an old pain…" Chris said, not sure how much he should tell. "You must have heard of the young Queen, well it is the anniversary of her death this week, he mourns her each year at this time and loses himself for a week or two before he returns to normal." He explained. "No one questions it and no one troubles him at this time."

"I am sorry for disturbing you my Lord." Lance said as he realised that he had come here without due cause. "I will accept any punishment that you think I deserve."

"Well then, I think that spending as much time as possible with your Master and not telling him of this little visit is in order." Christopher said with a smile as he stood to let the slave out. As he opened the door he saw that the slaves which Lance had obviously sent away were now back in place. "Ah, good." He said directly to one of them, the lieutenant that disliked him looked up but had a stern look on his face.

"Sir?" He asked gruffly.

"Would you escort this man to the King's chambers?" He asked. "We had a meeting which ran late and I fear that he may get caught out by a patrol otherwise, wouldn't want him punished for my lack of dilegence would we?" He asked, the soldier did not respond, instead he indicated that Lance walk in front of him and he would follow.

"What did he want?" A sleepy Joseph asked as he walked from the bedroom, wrapped in the linens from Lord Christopher's bed.

"I think he's just worried for the King." Chris said as he returned to his bedroom and beckoned for Joseph to join him, the other man went to the Lord and helped him strip down before joining him in bed.

"That boy will get his heart broken." Joseph said haughtily as he pulled the blankets around him to sleep. Christopher sighed, thinking back to a time once before and then kissed Joseph's temple.

"He would not be the first slave to fall in love with the man that owns his life." Christopher said, his voice reflective, almost sad. "I pray he does not get hurt as others have."

But Joseph was already asleep and was not listening, just as he had always done, he ignored Christopher in sleep as well as in his waking. Christopher sighed and settled in for the night but he found that sleep was an elusive prey that night and he could not help but worry what the next few days had in store for young Lance.

\------------------

Lance's nocturnal visit to Lord Christopher did not go unnoticed by the King and he was sure to ask the young lieutenant that he had seen escorting his companion back that he was to be woken immediately if it happened again. Joshua did not punish Lance for his misdemeanour however, nor did he tell Lance that he knew of the indiscretion. Instead he knew that it was time to take action about the boy that had obviously grown very attached to him.

Joshua had not fallen for Lance, he cared for him deeply that was for certain but he could not spend the rest of his life with the man because he had once pitied him or because he reminded him a little of his ex-wife. It was not fair to him and it was certainly not fair on a man like Lance, not when the boy deserved so much more than he could give him. Of course Joshua could give him material wealth in bucket loads, he could give him the biggest jewels and the softest beds, the finest satins and the most expensive trinkets but none of it would be as significant as the love that he was unable to bestow on his companion. Lance deserved the chance to love someone that would return his feelings and Joshua wanted to give him that chance, however there was more than Joshua's feelings at stake.

There was a problem in that Lance had been accepted by his people, Joshua knew why because he was not only beautiful but had a business mind unlike anyone else he had known in his 25 years. Lance explained taxes to peasants that refused to pay them, dealt with landowners that harmed their tenants and mixed with aristocrats that would not deal with any other slaves. He was a legend amongst the slaves and got them and the rest of the people of the lands to work harder, produce more and thus enjoy more of the bounty. In short he was the monarch, or companion to the monarch that Joshua's lands needed, the only problem was that he was not the love of the King's life.

"Penny for your thoughts." Christopher said as he saw his sovereign looking out into the sunset, he had gone to look for his lordship when the servants told him that the man had been missing all day. Christopher knew where to find him, the slaves knew that he would. The pair had grown up in similar surroundings and Joshua made his hideaway in a place that only Chris could find. It had been a problem for his father, the former monarch, when he disappeared. Back then Chris had always been on hand to find the wayward heir, now he was performing the same duties for the wayward monarch.

"You could not afford them." Joshua said playfully, an old joke between the two.

"Try me." Christopher said in reply. "I've come into some money since I last asked." This was a new response and it actually brought a smile to the otherwise sad king. Chris always could make him smile, although after Bobbie's death there was a time when Joshua thought that he would never smile again.

"It's Lance. The people love him, the courtiers love him, the rest of the monarchs loved him and yet I can't seem to." Joshua said. "He deserves so much more than this and yet I have tied him down to me in a loveless, sexless union which will last for the rest of his lifetime."

"And he is falling for you." Christopher added, as if it was not hard enough on Josh already. Still, he supposed this was why he kept his friend so close. Despite his role as King Chris never gave him any lies or half truths.

"What would you do?" He asked, realising only after he had spoken the words that this was not the person to be asking.

"Take him out in the city. Visit some of the clubs you used to frequent as a young King and use the identity that you threw away so casually. Give him some fun and maybe find someone else to love him." Chris said.

"What then?" Joshua asked, his eyes twinkling at the thought of going to the dance clubs, the strip clubs and the other places that he was not supposed to go to but had done so all the same in his youth.

"Then you deal with it as only you can." Chris said cryptically. He did not want to give the man all of the answers, after all Joshua was the King and this would only work if the idea appeared as if it was his own. Christopher stood and held out a hand for his ruler, Joshua took it and let himself be pulled up to standing. They argued when Chris offered him his horse and Joshua refused.

"You rode out here, I walked. It's hardly fair for me to expect you to walk back." Joshua reasoned. "I'm the fool that came this far alone and on foot."

"And I am the fool that serves you, my liege." Christopher said. He took the reigns and made it clear that he expected Josh to get on and he would lead the horse. "You know that protocol does not permit us to ride together and if I were to ride with you at my feet…" He said, leaving the rest of it trailing behind. Joshua sighed and swore about etiquette, sometimes it was stifling being the King.

\-----------------------

Lance was confused when he saw Joseph rushing towards him, the other man rarely interupted his conferences unless it was important and yet he was here, a wide smile on his face and not paying any attention to the overseer that Lance was currently talking to about his harsh treatment of the slaves.

"Joseph?" Lance asked as the other man came in and leaned over, coming close so that he could whisper in his ear.

"I heard a rumour that Lord Scott is in town." Joseph said with a small smile. Lance looked at him blankly and the other man frowned.

The overseer that was with Lance had obviously heard and his reaction was priceless, one of curiosity and awe. Not only because he had heard rumours of the sybaritic Lord Scott but because he had also not seen Joseph before, there were rumours too about this man but they were not ones that were repeatable around the castle for fear of retribution. Joseph may be a slave but he was favoured by the King and to speak ill of him would certainly lead to the type of punishment that was only rumoured to occur amongst slaves of Joshua's lands.

"My Lord?" The overseer asked, clearly questioning Lance. Lance shooed Joseph off to one side and turned his attention back to the matters at hand.

"So you will not use a whip without consulting the owner first." Lance said, summing up what he had said previously while seeking to bring this meeting to a close so that he could move on to other matters. "And you are not to geld slaves without the crown's permission."

"Yes My Lord." He said, a slight bow.

"Now leave us and pray that I do not have to see you again." Lance said, hoping that the severity of his tone would be enough. Part of the job that Lance hated most was having to punish those under him, after all he was a slave too, who was he to dole out punishments? Yet he had found out that it was part of his task as the King's companion and he took that role seriously even if it meant having to do the more unsavoury tasks, if it meant that he got to stay safe and curl up in Joshua's arms each night then he would take the rough with the smooth.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Joseph said as he moved back to the centre of the room, there was a playful tone in his voice as he used the title.

Lance rolled his eyes and indicated that Joseph took a seat. It was not the first time that the two of them had sat here and discussed matters of state. Joseph had a strange role in the palace and didn't really have any set tasks to complete but he was invaluable when it came to helping Lance out. Joseph had obviously been trained in matters of court as Lance had been and was a wealth of knowledge in the area as well as giving a second perspective on many issues.

"So, who is Lord Scott and what does this have to do with me?" Lance asked, wondering if this was yet another lesser aristocrat that he would have to meet with.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Joseph asked. "Oh my…"

"Told me what?" Lance asked innocently.

Just as Joseph was about to speak the doors to Lance's meeting room swung open, only just stopping short of banging the walls they stood on.

"Lord Scott." Joseph said with a bow, Lance looked up to see his lord and master dressed in different clothes and with a dusting of make up that made him appear larger than life. There was a brush of gold on each cheek that made him glow as if he were an angel and he wore clothes of the finest leather and silk which in combination appeared decadent but impressively so.

Somehow Joshua did not look like the monarch of three large states, he was more akin to a dilettante lord who squandered his money and had no business at court save to further his own joys. Lance had to say that it was a changed look for him and one that the King seemed to carry off well.

"My Lord?" Lance asked, wavering a moment before moving to the King's side. No matter what others said this was Joshua. He would stake both his reputation and his life on it. How the other members of court did not see it Lance was confused.

"Hush Lance, don't give the game away." Joshua said quietly. A little louder he added. "Ah, so this is the companion that our Lord has told me so much about. King Joshua tells me that you have seen little of his Kingdom. That is something that we shall have to rectify immediately."

Lance was not too sure what was going on so he decided to wait it out.

"Joseph, tell Lord Christopher that I thank him for his kind offer of dinner with him and the King but that I feel it my duty to teach young Lance here something about the social side of court. I feel that my friend the King has neglected his companion's teachings, although I would thank you not to tell the monarch that."

Joseph bowed and then left the two alone, knowing that Joshua's order had also been a veiled order to leave them alone. Lord Christopher would be the alibi for the night. The King and he were to have a private dinner and discuss their plans for Mississippi, however while Christopher was alone in his chambers the King would be out as Lord Scott.

"My liege, what manner of parlour trick is this?" Lance asked, he felt Joshua take his hand and then bring it to his lips, kissing it gently before releasing it again.

"We are courting." Joshua said. "Lord Scott is an illusion I created in my youth to be allowed the freedoms that any other young man should have. I was tired of the rigidity of court and wished for a few more nights of joviality. The life of a King is suffocating. Joshua is having dinner with Christopher tonight so Lord Scott is free to take you out. I thought you might enjoy seeing some of the city, you have been stuck in this castle for too long."

Lance did not even pretend to understand what was going on but he did have to admit that it would be good to leave the boundaries of the castle that had become his gilded cage. Especially with his Master at his side.

Maybe they would find something in the city that would interest them both; maybe even someone. Lance blushed at the thought wondering when he had become so candid about his sexuality, not only was he considering sexual gratification but a menage a trois. That was not how he would have thought before coming to Joshua's lands.

Lance followed Joshua out into the hall and back towards their suite where Joshua had already picked him a strange leather outfit for Lance to wear that night. He was excited to get out of the castle but also apprehensive, not sure what to expect from the trip. He wasn't prepared for what did take place.

\---------------------

The club that Lord Scott had chosen for them was decadence reified. It had just enough flamboyance without being too gaudy. Lance had never seen anything like it, he had led a very sheltered life in the country and hadn't been into a city so it was amazing for him.

"You like?" Joshua asked, leaning in close as he held Lance close. Joshua placed a kiss on Lance's cheek and then took him in to the club, skipping the queue and walking straight in.

"It's…" Lance tried as he took in the club, but he was speechless.

There was scantily clad boys and girls serving drinks and dancers on podiums and in cages, the music was loud and pumping and Lance could not help but get pulled into the atmosphere. As Joshua saw the smile that spread on Lance's face he too was smiling, he knew that this was the right idea. Now all he needed to do was find someone that Lance liked and they could invite him over for a drink or something.

Lance spent the next hour or so taking it all in, watching as various performers took the stage and went through their acts. Joshua spent more time watching Lance than actually watching the men and women on the stage. It was not until the end of the evening that Joshua's interest was piqued though.

"Tonight for your entertainment we have the final sale of the International Slaves." The commentator for the evening said. "First up we have the boy wonder, a dancer here at own club and known for his abilities on the podium as well as in the bedroom, I give you…Wade Robson."

Lance looked up at the exotic beauty that had taken the stage and his jaw fell as he took in the beauty of the other man. Wade looked a few years younger than Lance, but was well toned and buff. Lance could definitely see that this specimen would get a decent price and in some ways he felt a little jealous, a lot of the patrons of the club were wealthy bachelors that would no doubt lavish attention and affection on the young slave. Lance wondered if he would also get the sex that Lance himself was not getting. He was certainly good looking enough.

Joshua too had his eye on the young man that was on stage, he had a presence similar to a Lord would have and yet he was obviously not of royal descent. This good looking boy was nothing more than a slave and yet he so obviously had the potential to be so much more, just as he had seen it in Lance, Joshua saw an untapped source of energy within this boy.

"Come one, come all. Step up and take a look at this fine specimen, a virgin in the ways of men but a willing pupil in everything." The compere said.

This got Joshua's attention. The boy was a virgin, a little shy of his own raw potent sexuality and that would make him a perfect partner for Lance. His companion definitely seemed taken by the dark haired boy.

"Who'll start the bidding?"

"Five hundred dollars." Came a shout from the front, obviously one of the lesser patrons that had not gotten one of the better tables. He was laughed at by a few of the other men that knew that this boy would reach a lot more than that.

"Eight hundred." Came a second shout.

"We're talking ownership, not one night with the boy." The compere chastised lightly so that he could build a rapport with the audience and hopefully build up the bidding to a profitable price.

"Two thousand." A third voice put in, this time it was a well mannered gentleman.

"What are they doing?" Lance asked curiously.

Lance had never really seen a slave auction before. He was not aware of this type of 'meat market', where he came from slaves were traded not auctioned. Mind you, where he came from there were a lot of different customs that did not hold up in Joshua's kingdom.

"Shhh…" Joshua said, placing a gentle kiss on his companion's lips to hush him. By now the bidding was serious, two richer men were placing large amounts on the table and were obviously prepared to pay it.

"Seven thousand."

"Seven and a half."

"Eight thousand."

Joshua eyed the two, one was a well known brothel owner, only dealing in consenting boys he obviously thought that this boy could be trained to suit his customers, the other was a man that Joshua knew of only by reputation. He was from out of state and had a taste for pretty boys, unfortunately in his hands they did not stay pretty for very long. He was overzealous with a whip and known for his short temper.

"Ten thousand." The out of towner said, the brothel man back down, a small smile on his face and Joshua wondered if he was actually selling the boy and had just been bumping up the prices. Not that this was legal in his state, but as Lord Scott it was not his juristiction.

"Twenty thousand." Joshua announced. Causing a hush to fall across the entire room.

"Well now, I have a serious bid at the back of the room for twenty thousand dollars. Any final bids?" The compere asked, but he was almost certain that no one would outbid the generous lord. Especially if they knew who he was. Lord Scott had a reputation for being a man that you did not mess with and as a friend of the King it was almost certain that the reputation was one that would be upheld.

As Joshua stepped forward the hush picked up into light whispers and there was an awe as a few select people recognised the man that had been out of their Kingdom for a long while. Rumour had it that he had been exiled by the King but that was obviously untrue. If the King had sent him into exile then there was no way he could have returned, no one would mess with King Joshua like that. No one would be able to cross the King of their Kingdom and survive. Joshua was known as a fair man but if you did break one of his laws then you were punished severely.

The boy, Wade, shivered slightly as he heard the gavel strike that signalled that he had been sold. He stood frozen on the stage. Rather than ordering him to be chained or taken down, Joshua stepped onto the stage and reached out to stroke the boy's face.

Wade did not flinch as the hand came to his cheek and caressed him. He knew better than that. Nor did he pull away when Joshua pulled him forward, kissing him lightly and then taking the collar that was around his neck and unlatching it. All while he appeared, from the point of view of the audience, to be inspecting his new property. What Joshua was really doing was checking that his new acquisition was not damaged in any way and undoing the collar that he hated to see marking such beautiful skin.

"Would you like him delivered?" The slave master asked softly as the auctioneer spoke loudly about the next bid.

Joshua shook his head, reaching for a large cloak that he wore and wrapping it around the scantily clad boy. He felt protective of Wade already and he was not even sure if Lance would accept him as a lover. Joshua thought that if Lance did not want the boy that he may take him for himself, at least if Wade grew into the man that he had the potential to be.

Still, if Wade could be at least a companion for Lance then he would have partially succeeded, the seeds of love could be planted between the two or it could be merely a physical release. Either way they would both be getting what they deserved - someone to share the passions and pleasures of life with.

"My Lord?" Wade asked slightly confused as he felt the warm cloak wrapped around his shoulders and an arm settled around his waist. This was not what he had expected at all. This man was treating him as if he was a fragile porcelain doll, not a slave that was to be used for the man's pleasure.

Joshua waited until he had steered the slave a good distance away and up to the table that he had shared with his companion before he spoke. Knowing that Lance too would have a number of questions. Judging by the look on his companion's face Lance thought that he was being replaced.

"Have a seat, Wade, is it?" Joshua said softly. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the boy any further.

"Yes, My Lord." The slave replied, sitting on the edge of the seat that his master had directed and wondering why he was being treated this way. He had expected a club or a brothel, not a private owner, and certainly not one that would be this confusing.

"Wade, I am Lord Scott. This is a friend of mine, Lance, he is the King's personal companion." Joshua said. "Lance has a highly stressful position at the palace, it will be your job to see that he does not work too hard and that he takes time out of his busy schedule to relax."

Wade seemed a little shocked, this was not at all what he had expected. He had been groomed for service from an early age, but not service of a clerical role. Was that what this man was asking him to do?

"My Lord. I do not understand." Lance said, the hurt clear in his eyes too. Both of them seemed to misunderstand what he was saying so he tried to say it in a way that they would understand.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear." Joshua said, trying to keep his tone hard as he did not want an argument in this place. "Wade is to be your assistant, but more than that your friend."

"My Lord." Lance said with a slight bow of his head.

Joshua's heart melted slightly as he saw the tension between the two. It was obvious that there was some level of sexual tension between them and a certain degree of confusion as they both battled like fish out of water to understand what was to become of them. Joshua leaned closer to Lance and caressed his ear with his lips.

"And if something more should come of it that would be okay too." Joshua said as he caressed his companion. Keeping his touches light and teasing but drawing some arousal from the younger slave.

When he pulled back Joshua was amused to see that Wade too had seemed interested in their interaction and was blushing slightly at what he had witnessed.

"My Lord?" A voice asked.

Joshua looked up and saw the man from before. The one that he had bid against in order to acquire Wade for himself and in doing so save him from this man's cruelty.

"I wondered if I might congratulate you on your acquisition and if I may ask the name of the man that outbid me for such a beauty." The man continued.

Joshua could see the way that Wade flinched as the man eyed him hungrily. Joshua did not want this man anywhere near his new purchase or his companion. In fact if he had a reason to he would have the man permanently ejected from his Kingdom.

"If I am not mistaken you are Lord Vaughn." Joshua said.

He prided himself on knowing all of the lesser lords of the Kingdom, especially those with hereditary titles that he could not revoke without good reason or those who would seek overthrow him. The other man nodded.

"I feel at a loss." The other man said. "It appears you know me and yet I was unaware of you owning land in these regions, I have certainly not seen you at the Palace for social engagements."

Joshua smiled, it was clear that Lord Vaughn felt put out by this interloper in his territory and was looking for some way to make himself feel better. Those that did not own land were seen as lesser in some respects, they had no estate or money and were Lords in name alone. Some made their money in business but were still frowned upon because they were not of blue-blood stock.

"That is not to be expected. You are right, I do not own land in this area." Joshua said, watching the man smile. Lance saw this and caressed Wade's hand absently, making Joshua smile. Lance was already trying to comfort the other man and they had known each other bare minutes, perhaps he had made the right choice after all.

"The King does not allow his emissaries and representatives to hold land. It would take too much of their attention away from the matters of state which it is their job to uphold." Lance supplied, causing Joshua's smile to widen.

As expected Lord Vaughn's attentions turned to Lance.

"And who might you be?" The man enquired haughtily.

"This is his highness' companion, Lord James." Joshua supplied, confusing Lance a little as he had never been referred to as a Lord, he was a slave, surely that was not possible. A slave could not hold a title or own land because of their station in life.

"Forgive my intrusion." Lord Vaughn said, suddenly paling. "Is his Highness with you?"

"Unfortunately not." Joshua added cooly. "He had urgent matters of state to attend to, and alas we too must be going. Lord Christopher is expecting us for supper and only a fool would upset the King's man at arms."

Joshua stood, holding out a hand for Wade and Lance followed, striding alongside Joshua as if they were equals, for a brief moment he thought that they were. When they got outside a carriage was already waiting. The King's guard had discreetly been watching from a distance for the whole evening and knew every move that the King, posing as Lord Scott, had made.

As soon as they were in the carriage Joshua burst out laughing and a moment later Lance joined him.

Wade was confused.

"My Lord?" Wade asked softly.

Wade wondered what was wrong and considered that they may have imbibed too much liquor. Joshua heard the worried tone and tried his best to calm himself enough that he looked sober. There was something important that they had to sort out before they reached the castle and people would again know him as King Joshua.

"Wade, from now on it is important that you address me as My liege." Joshua said. "I am sure that Lance will explain it to you later, but for the moment can you do that?" Joshua asked seriously.

Wade eyed the man for a moment and then paled significantly. He tried to sink to his knees but it was not working in the cramped carriage space.

"Forgive my impertinence your majesty, I did not recognise you." Wade pleaded.

Joshua found himself realising that the boy was clever, not just a pretty face. With each passing moment he was glad that he had chosen this boy for his companion. The two would be well suited, both in their personalities and as a couple. Wade unfortunately shared Lance's iritating set of values that made him think himself worthless. This was one of the few flaws in the boy that would have to be rectified.

"Wade, it is okay." Joshua assured. "And you do not need to bow or genuflect when it is only us. You will be no more slave than Lance is in private, that is why I removed your slave collar."

"My liege." Wade said. He returned to his seat but seemed doubtful that any of this was real. Joshua supposed that it must be a lot for the young slave to take in, he was not expecting this when he had been taken to the auction.

"And you may call me Joshua." He added.

"Joshua?" Lance asked, testing it himself. "Back there, you told his lordship that I was Lord James…"

"As you are." Joshua said. "Lord James Bass of Mississippi. Lord Jackson has recently lost a lot of his lands and money gambling and by indulging certain of his other vices. When I acquired his lands I made it clear that he was to leave part of them to you. One of his last acts as ruler was to make you a Lord of his realm."

"I do not understand my liege." Lance said, he was speechless. "Lord Jackson told me that I was nothing more than a whore, why would he wish to bestow lands or a title on me?"

"He was scared." Wade murmurred softly. "He wanted to try and make ammends so that Joshua would be lenient."

"If I made you a Lord then you would have no real powers, but as he was the ruler who made you a Lord you will be recognised by the other leaders." Joshua said. "This way you get a title and the true privilege that this entails."

"The right to keep slaves." Lance said as he looked at Wade.

Wade blushed red in response.

"The right to sit at the King's table." Joshua countered.

Lance was not going to argue, he knew that this was a brush off. Joshua did not want him anymore so he was buying his affections, or rather paying off his affections so that he could move on. Joshua saw the storm of emotions that was raging on his companion's face and knew that he had to say more, even though it pained him to do so.

"Lance, never think that it is because I do not love you. It is just that you deserve so much more than I can give you." Joshua said. "You gave me everything that I ever asked of you and more but I could not return that favour. At least this way you have more freedom to live how you wish to without being tied to me for the rest of your life."

"Thank you." Lance said, and he meant it.

Joshua had thought enough of him to make sure that he was provided for and that was the most that anyone had ever done for Lance. As he watched Wade's reactions he realised that he could give the boy the same affection that Joshua had given him, some of the same advantages too and he would be able to care for him in all of the ways that Joshua had not cared for him. They could be not only emotionally but sexually involved.

"Wade?" Joshua asked softly. "How did you know about Lord Jackson?"

Lance saw Wade flinch and moved closer to the boy, opening his arms and beckoning the boy to him. Wade paused a moment and then went to his new master, knowing that he must serve him in anyway, even if that meant that he was punished for speaking out of turn.

Instead of hitting him Lance hugged Wade tight, stroking his back gently and touching him with a gentle caress.

"He served time in Lord Jackson's court." Lance said softly as he felt the few scars that could be felt through the cloak that Wade wore. "No doubt he heard the other slaves talking of it."

Joshua liked the way that Lance was already taking control of the boy, the way that he was already treating Wade as his own. In law a slave could not answer a question unless allowed by his Master, he was not to speak unless directly to his owner or unless his owner allowed it. Lance was already taking care of Wade and teaching him without telling the ways of the world that they were about to enter.

As the carriage slowed Joshua knew that he had done the right thing, Lance and Wade would be good together. And yet he could not help feeling the slight heaviness of his soul that he was again alone. He had friends but his lovelife was still in grieving for the wife that he had lost.

Maybe he was just destined to be alone. As he strode into the castle and left his companion behind Joshua wondered what the future held for each of them.

\------------


	4. From Slaves to Lovers.

Wade stood in the corner of the meeting room, bouncing slightly with a little too much adrenaline. Lance knew that this was better than a moody slave but just watching Wade sometimes wore him out. Wade had been his assistant for just over a week and they were getting into a good routine.

Currently they were in the middle of one of Lance's meeting sessions with the general people of the Kingdom, while Lance went about his usual business Wade would stand to one side and let Lance get on with it. The slave would only approach him if asked and would stay in the background as much as possible. It was amazing just how invisible the tall man could make himself.

At first the other ministers and aristocrats had been wary of the slave's presence, but once they had seen Lance and Wade interact they were sure that the boy was 100% loyal to his master and would not divulge any secrets that were uttered in the room. A few raised questions about why the King's companion had a slave but none of them would voice these questions when the King was around. It was now known that Lance was in fact a Lord in Mississippi and that he was entitled to keep slaves.

When Lance was not working Wade was good enough to make sure that he had everything that he could need. He was an attentive slave in the same way that Lance hoped he had been to Joshua but Wade went one step further. Everything that Lance could think of doing was often already done when he thought of it. Fresh fruit and a pitcher of water was laid out for meetings when Lance got in there and there was often a list of people that he was due to see.

Now thought Lance was ready to quit for the day and really all he wanted to do was relax. The last thing he wanted was to worry that his slave was still thinking of ways to please his master that would make up for their lack of physical relationship.

"Wade." Lance called his slave over from the corner.

The overseer that was in with Lance seemed a little annoyed that the other man had overlooked him but his protests died on his lips when he caught a glimpse of the gorgeous man that Lance was lucky enough to call a slave.

"Would you go up to my rooms and prepare it for a massage?" He continued.

Wade nodded and made his way out, bowing slightly to both men before he left.

"I'm surprised that the King did not snap him up for himself." The man commented as he watched Wade's retreating figure.

"He chose him for me." Lance said and he was proud of himself for not blowing up at the man's pomposity.

The overseer seemed speechless.

"Now. I think that I should get going. I don't think that you need more workers for your fields, you just need to manage the resources that you have better." Lance said, having reached the conclusion from listening to the man.

"My Lord, you don't understand…" The man protested knowing that he would not make his quotas unless he had more slaves, not unless he actually paid more attention to them and was more sparing with his whip.

"I understand perfectly sir, I know mismanagement when I see it. Now if you'll excuse me I have more pressing matters to attend to."

And with that Lance was gone leaving a speechless man in his wake. Lance did indeed have other matters to attend to, most urgently. A beautiful boy waiting for him in his bedroom and a chance to initiate the something else that Joshua had commented on before. He hoped that Wade would be open to that type of suggestion too.

***

"I'm sorry my lord…" Wade began as he heard his master enter.

He had worked quickly and gathered towels and oils for his master's massage but it had not been fast enough. His master was back and Wade knew that he was not ready.

"It's okay." Lance soothed as he stepped into the room and shed his tunic. "I cut short my meeting so that I could get up here a little sooner. You were not to know that."

"Thank you my lord." Wade said with a slight deferential nod.

"Now, about this massage…" Lance began…

"Of course sir, I am sorry…" Wade stuttered as he grabbed a bottle of oil. Lance smiled and shook his head which confused his slave.

"Take off your tunic and lay face down on the bed." Lance ordered.

Wade did so immediately, stopping only to fold his tunic and place it neatly on the chair at the side of the bed that held the preparations for his master's massage. Lance went over, selected a bottle of oil and sniffed it experimentally. When he found one that he was pleased with he poured a little into his hands and warmed it before straddling Wade and warming more of the oil that he had selected with his hands before rubbing it over the exposed skin.

Wade gasped slightly at the sensation and Lance was glad that he had chosen this method of seduction. It would be so much easier to loosen Wade up a little first and then perhaps suggest to the slave that they engage in some act of sexual gratification.

Lance felt his cock harden at that thought and wondered if Wade would be open to something like that. Lance certainly wanted the other boy.

Wade was not sure what was happening, he felt as if their roles were reversed and he was the lord not the slave. Surely he should be the one giving the massage.

"Shh.." Lance said when he felt the body under him tense a little. "just relax and enjoy this. I love feeling your soft skin, so beautiful." Lance murmurred.

Wade did as he was told and relaxed, it was easier than he had thought and soon he could feel all of the knots of the day falling away and let out a sigh of contentment. Even when the hands on his back and shoulders stilled he could not build up the energy to move. His master did not seem to mind. Instead of pushing him out of the bed he pulled him closer and snuggled in with him. It was early evening and far too early for bed but they would deal with that later. For now Lance was comfortable and he had forgotten his erection, he was just happy to lie with Wade and pretend that they were lovers. It was nice to have someone to cuddle with again.

***

Joseph was looking for Lance. There was muttering in the ranks of some dissension since Wade had come into the life of the King's companion and Joseph wanted to make sure that everything was alright. The last thing that they needed was any type of ruckus now that Lance was settled. The scene that he found in the other man's bedroom was almost enough to make him believe the rumours.

Still, he had heard that Joshua had chosen Wade especially for his companion and that Lance had liked the other man. Joseph just didn't know how much he had liked the other man until now.

"Forgive the intrusion My lord but his highness is looking for you." Joseph said as he cleared his voice. "Do you wish me to send word that you are…otherwise engaged?" He added.

"No, thank you." Lance replied as he sat up and pulled himself from the lazy dream that he had been having. "Did his highness mention what it was that vexed him?"

"He merely asked for your presence My lord." Joseph replied. "I believe that it may be to do with today's meetings."

"Very well." Lance said as he stood and moved to get his tunic. Wade stayed where he was and Lance smiled, walking to the other side of his bed on his way out and placing a gentle kiss on the younger man's forehead.

"My lord?" Wade asked as he woke.

"Hush." Lance replied. "Rest and think of me, I shall be back soon."

Wade smiled and followed orders snuggling back into the bed and falling almost instantly asleep.

Joseph could not help but smile. The King had indeed made a good choice and if this pair were not already lovers they soon would be. Of course this would counteract Joseph's work in getting Joshua and Lance together in the first place but maybe it was for the best.

Joshua was happier than he had been and the Kingdom was in good hands. Maybe their monarch was just going to be alone and there really was only one love for each person in each lifetime. Joseph sighed and wondered if he had found his. Still, Joseph had time for his own love life in his private time, now he had to get Lance and Joshua together and discuss the matters that were concerning him. Especially those of one of the newer overseers in Mississippi. Joseph hoped that the matter could be resolved easily.

***

Joshua waited patiently and smiled when his companion joined him looking a little flushed and bed rumpled. It was clear that the rumours of the man who had all but demanded an audience with the King had not been far off.

"My liege." Lance said with a courteous bow as he entered. He saw quickly that they were not alone and had made sure that he was as respectful as anyone would expect him to be.

"Ah, I see you were off playing with our new toy." Joshua replied with a playful smile. "Lucas here was just telling me that you cut short your meeting with him to amuse yourself."

"Forgive me, my liege." Lance began, then saw the twinkle in his master's eye and realised that the King understood his side completely. "I thought that the matter had been resolved. I told Lucas that he needed to manage his fields better and that we had no extra manpower to spare."

"I told the King that I was not happy with that decision." Lucas argued.

Joshua turned.

"You forget yourself Lucas." He ordered. "Lord James holds lands in this Kingdom now and you will treat him with the respect that he deserves."

"My liege." The overseer bowed. "Forgive me, my lord." He said the words as if they tasted sour in his mouth and Lance fought the smirk that played on his lips. He knew that the King had reprimanded the overseer just because he wanted to show the other man who held the power but Lance also felt as if the King may have been doing it for him.

"Apology accepted Lucas." Lance said with a smile. "And what did his highness say to your request?" He asked.

"I told Lucas that I do not deal with issues that arise on the rural estates, that if he has no luck with his superior or you then he is not to bother me with such trivialities. Your decision stands." Joshua said.

"Thank you my liege." Lance said with a slight nod. Joshua approached his companion and placed a gentle kiss on the other man's forehead.

"Lucas. You have seen that Lord James' power comes from me and that his voice is as strong as mine. Please do not question my chosen again." Joshua said.

Lucas, the overseer, stood and bowed to both the parties before leaving them alone. The door was barely shut behind him when Joshua laughed aloud.

"My liege?" Lance asked, wondering if his master was quite sane.

"I've missed you Lance." Joshua told him. "No one else understands me as you do." He confided as he explained his laughter. "To see his face when we were together…" He trailed off as the laughter began again.

"My liege, if I have neglected my duties as your companion..." Lance began, but Joshua shook his head.

"Are you enjoying Wade?" He asked, not if he was enjoying his time with Wade but if he was enjoying him.

Lance blushed.

"Well, that answers my question." Joshua answered, amused that his companion still had that edge about him after living in the palace for so long. He wondered if Lance would ever lose that edge of innocence that he had come to the palace with. Joshua sincerely hoped not.

"My liege..." A knock came on the door and Lord Christopher walked in, not waiting for permission to enter.

"Christopher, your manners never cease to amaze me." Joshua said dryly as he stepped toward Lance.

"Forgive me Joshua, but this is more important than your dalliances with Lord James..." Christopher said, and his tone spoke of the urgency of whatever the matter was.

Joshua nodded and then leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Lance's throat before moving his lips to Lance's ear.

"I have cleared the schedule for the next few days." Joshua said, his lips almost caressing the ear that he spoke into in a seductive whisper. "I want you to take the time to enjoy yourself with Wade before you go back to your duties. You have been working too hard." He told his companion, placing another gentle kiss on the man's lips as he pulled away.

"Thank you my liege." Lance said with a bow as he turned to leave.

Christopher nodded to Lance as he passed him and Lance did the same. It was recognition that both of them held a place not only in the court but in the King's heart, the pair had respect for each other and perhaps an understanding that no one else in the court did. All of this was passed in the one nod.

As soon as Lance was gone Christopher spoke again.

"I see that you got him a distraction." Christopher said.

"It was your suggestion, old man." Joshua replied jovially.

"Well, it may have been a bad one." Christopher said seriously. "There is talk in the Kingdom of an uprising and I do not know if there is to be trouble or not."

"Christopher, there is always talk of an uprising, why should this one be any different?" Joshua asked. He was tired and worn and the last thing he needed was to worry unduly about some supposed civil war.

"But your lands are wider now and more open to attack. People are supporting the leaders in the North who want your son to take the throne."

"He is only a child." Joshua argued.

"But they could put him on the throne with someone else as regent." Christopher responded. "And they have decided that you do not care about your people any longer. When was the last time that you toured the provinces, let alone put in an appearance in the new lands?" Christopher asked.

"You know that I could not leave when Bobby was sick." Joshua reasoned.

"She is long dead my friend, but the people of your lands still need you." He said softly. "If you do not lead them then they will find someone else that will."

"Very well." Joshua said. "As soon as Lance is finished with his vacation I shall leave. I will schedule my first visit for Mississippi..." Joshua said. "There are some lands there which may be being mismanaged and I would like to see for myself how Lance's plans are being implemented."

"You are making the right decision." Christopher replied. "The people need you and a few visits will be good for morale. They will also allow you to give some of the new people a face to put to the legends they hear of their Lord and Master."

"I'm glad you think it's a good idea because you'll be at my side." Joshua told him.

Christopher balked at the idea. He had been looking forward to some time off with Joseph and hopefully some time to relax before the next war that needed to be fought or message that needed to be delivered. Christopher was thankful for the trust and position that the King had bestowed upon him but sometimes he would have enjoyed just a little more of his old life than the hard work of the one he had now.

"My liege..." He began to protest.

"If a King rides out then his man at arms must be at his side." Joshua said. "This was your suggestion." He added with a smile.

"Remind me not to have any more bright ideas." Christopher complained.

Joshua laughed.

"That is not likely for a decade or so," the King replied, avoiding as he did so, a cushion that Christopher threw as a missile.

At least he would have his friend at his side.

\-----

Wade was suspicious of his new position with the King's companion, he took the time that Lance was away to consider what had come to pass since the King had purchased him. He had tried to be an attentive slave, he took his role seriously and he wanted to take as much of the stress that the King had told him of off of the shoulder's of his new Master. He wanted to make it easier for the man to work and he hoped that he did so. But it puzzled him that his Master had failed to use him yet. Wade knew what he was there for, he saw no use in lying to himself over that, but Lord James did nothing more than kiss him a little and hold him. It was all very confusing and not as he had been taught it would be.

Wade thought of his former life, it had been a hard one. As Lance had said to the King, Lord Jackson was not a nice master to work for and his slaves were ill treated and often malnourished. But there was worse and that was a master that was not sparing with his whip. Thankfully a lot of his life Wade had been too young to feel anymore than a cane across his backside for misdemeanours but he had felt it often enough to know that his master was cruel. Now he had a kind master who loved him as much as a master could love a slave and he was still complaining. Maybe he was the ungrateful whore that someone had once told him he was.

Wade was so lost in thought that he didn't see his Master return from his important meeting with the King, the first he knew of it was a soft hand gently wiping away his tears.

"Hush." Lance said softly. "They can't hurt you now."

He placed a gentle kiss on each cheek, wiping away the tears and caressing Wade as he did so. Then he pulled back slightly and pulled off his tunic, tossing it to one side and climbing into the bed next to his slave.

"Now, tell me what it was that caused these tears..." Lance said softly. "Let me see if I can't sort it out."

"I'm sorry my Lord, I didn't mean to be an ungrateful whore..." Wade said, only realising after he felt the hands tighten around his waist at what he had said.

"You are *not* a whore." Lance said adamantly. "You're a beautiful, sexy man who just happens to be a slave." Lance said, letting out a slight chuckle as he did so. "I guess that makes you the same as me."

"A slave, Master?" Wade asked.

"I am a slave to the duties that the King has gifted me with but also I am his companion and I was a slave too. When his highness picked me I was nothing more than a slave sent to appease the King." Lance said.

"But now you are his companion?" Wade said in disbelief.

Wade knew that he should not really ask questions but his Master was lenient and he was sure that he would not mind a few more. Wade was sure that as long as he was careful his Master would not punish him.

"And you are my companion." Lance said, kissing Wade's shoulder gently as he spooned behind him. "And you are so much more than a slave to me."

Wade wanted to turn around but the arms around his middle held him tight, he wanted to see if his Master meant those words because Wade felt them inside. He had grown to love this man and he had always hoped that his Master felt the same way.

"Now sleep." Lance said softly, relinquishing his grip a little. "We can sleep in tommorrow but I have plans for us and I do not want to be too lazy."

"Yes, My Lord." Wade said.

"And Wade..." Lance added.

"My Lord?" Wade asked, expecting a request to leave the bed or for him to fetch something.

"Call me Lance."

***

Wade woke early the next morning. It was part of his usual duties to prepare his Master's bath and attend him in the mornings so he was used to early mornings. He was concious though of what his master had said to him about laying in but also that they had plans. He didn't quite know what to do.

Thankfully a few minutes after he had woken his Master too was awake.

"Mmm. Good Morning." His Master said with a feline stretch, arching into the body that he was spooned into and in doing so rubbing his morning hard on in the small of Wade's back.

"Good Morning Master." Wade said politely.

Lance let out a low chuckle that reverberated through his own chest and vibrated against Wade's back. He placed a sloppy kiss on Wade's cheek and then rolled the other man over towards him.

"I told you to call me Lance." Lance said as he leaned over Wade. He kissed the other man tenderly on the mouth and then moved to sit up but in an uncharacteristic show of both bravado and disobedience Wade pulled him back down for a kiss.

Lance enjoyed the feeling for a moment, laying fully across his bed partner and feeling the warmth of skin against skin. It was only for a moment thought because then Wade realised what he had done and froze, pulling away as best he could and attempting to scramble up the bed to avoid whatever punishment his Master deemed suitable for his disgrace.

"Wade?" Lance asked softly.

Lance watched as Wade's face displayed his fear and horror at what he had done. Lance however was more worried about Wade than angry at the actions. He didn't see it as willful but instead he found it endearing.

"Come back down here and lay with me." Lance said. Wade complied but remained rigid in his Master's arms. "Do you remember last night when I told you that you were more than a slave to me?" Lance asked softly.

Wade nodded. He wondered what this meant. Was his Master going to revoke the words and punish him as he should be punished?

"Well, then you should know that I don't expect you to act as a slave. I can't grant you the same freedoms that the King would be able to but I can give you some allowances and maybe some priveleges in the areas that I do control." Lance said.

"Master?" Wade asked, his voice shaky and sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. "Am I to be punished?" He needed to know. Even if the question did add extra punishment to what he was about to receive the suspense was killing him.

In response to the question Lance let go of the loose grip that he had on Wade and gently stroked his arm.

"I'm not going to punish you." Lance said. "I wanted what you did, I'm proud that you took the initiative to respond and would actively encourage you to express yourself like that while we are together." Lance said. "At least while we are alone in each other's company."

Wade nodded. He understood that they could not be open in public, it was taboo to even think that the King's companion had a slave but it could be tolerated. However no one would tolerate two slaves of the King acting as lovers. How could a slave properly satisfy their Master's needs if they were off cavorting with other slaves?

"May I kiss you my Lord?" Wade asked after a moment.

Lance's response was to lean over and kiss his slave as he had done earlier that morning. This time when Wade pulled Lance to him neither of them complained. After all this was what they were supposed to be doing and it felt right. What could be wrong with that?

***

"I still don't see why you have to go with him." Joseph whined as he watched Christopher packing his spare clothes into a small trunk that would go on the cart with more of the King's possessions for their planned journey. "Joshua is more than capable of travelling alone."

"Joseph, you know the laws as well as I do." Christopher said, then smiled. "Actually, you probably know them better than I do. As King he is expected to travel with an entourage and that includes his man at arms."

"Lance is staying here." Joseph countered.

Christopher sighed.

"Lance will be ruling in absentia." Christopher replied. "Joshua seems to think that this will allow the people to see just how good a companion Lance is as well as allowing him to tour the provinces of his Kingdom."

"But I can't come with you?" Joseph asked. This time Christopher had no patience for his lover.

"You know that you are forbidden to leave the castle. Hell, you're lucky that Joshua even lets you have the powers that you do." Christopher said blandly. "Besides, I think that Joshua wants someone he trusts to stay here and keep an eye on Lance - you know the courtiers better than he does and you have a unique understanding of the way that the gentry think."

"I still want to go with you." Joseph said and this time it was petulance not whining. Chris pulled his lover close and began to show him just how much he wished he was going too.

***

"As much as I would like to stay here all day with you and lounge in bed I promised you plans for today." Lance said as he pulled away from yet another bout of kissing.

Wade looked edible, his ruffled hair and kiss bruised lips making Lance want nothing more than to kiss him again. But they had plans and he was not going to forget them for anything. Especially not when the plans were for his slave's benefit as much as for his own.

"May I ask where we are going?" Wade asked. He wondered which of his tunics he should wear or whether his Master would expect something a little less formal. He had seen some of the slaves in ridiculous outfits of silk or leather, perhaps Lance wanted him to wear one of those. He was after all there to please his Master.

"I want to show you the King's library." Lance said and Wade's eyes widened with surprise and shock. Lance smiled at that look.

Lance knew that inside Wade was salivating and he remembered the time that he had seen his lover's most prized possession, a worn but well loved book. Wade had taken it out when he thought his master was not looking and had touched the pages lovingly, but Lance was almost certain that Wade himself could not read. It must be prized for a different, perhaps a sentimental reason.

"I thought perhaps that I could read to you." Lance said. Again Wade smiled. "I enjoy reading and I thought that you might like to hear it too."

"Do you read poetry?" Wade asked timidly.

"Why?" Lance asked innocently. "Do you like poetry."

"Oh, yes." Wade said enthuasiastically before realising that he had answered the question a little too quickly and emphatically.

"Do you have a favourite author or poet?" Lance asked innocently.

It was then that Wade paused. After a moment he slid from the bed and padded to his own corner of Lance's suite where his meagre possessions were kept. They had been forwarded after his purchase and Joshua had made sure that Wade was given them immediately. Wade drew out the book and then moved back to Lance, giving it to him shyly and then looking away. It was only as he held it that Lance realised that this was a notebook and not a manuscript as with most of those in Joshua's vast library. It was personal and sentimental because it was Wade's, inside was an inscription that made Lance want to cry.

"To my beautiful boy, so that you may one day know the beauty of the world through all of this ugliness. Love Always, Mother."

"Your Mother?" Lance asked. Wade nodded. "Come here..." Lance prompted as he pulled his lover to him and Wade did so.

After a moment Lance began to read the poetry aloud, his deep voice flowing over them like honey and causing Wade to close his eyes. Not only was he concentrating on the words but he was hiding the tears - tears for his Mother and for her world. The world that he had once been certain he would never see. Now however he could almost imagine finding that world with his new Master and while that scared him it also excited him to the same degree.

Because it was that frightening but exhilarating thing they call Love.

***


End file.
